playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison Byrd
Harrison Byrd is the Host for the Audrey Awards. You can recruit him to your entourage. He is an Reality TV type. Character's Backstory He first makes his debut in the quest called The Awards Show. You have the chance to recruit him in the premium quest The Oath of Friendship, available after you've completed the side quest Greatest Night Ever. He also appears as a host of the reality TV show Mr. Right in the quest Mr. Right. Appearance Harrison has light skin and short blond hair. He is wearing a Level 25 Awards Host outfit. Personality and Characteristics Harrison has the charisma required of an Awards Host. He seems easy-going and quick to make a joke, even one at his own expense. He is a bit reckless and laid-back, and is a big player. He has a creative mind, which he used to easily make jokes and to make his Rules of Awesome, with the help of his brother. In-Game Description As an Award Host, it's literally Harrison's job to make everyone's night one to remember. And trust us... he's got it down to a science. Rule #37: Always invite the guy in the gold tuxedo! Character Relationships His Brother Harrison used to be very close to his brother. In fact, it was his brother who helped him make up and test all of his "rules". However, now his brother works on Wall Street and has taken up the family business, so he's not around any more. Kendra Soto-Peralta When Harrison first runs into Kendra during the quest Numbers Game, she recognizes him immediately. However, he has no idea who she is. She's unimpressed with his flirtatious attitude, which only makes him that much more desperate to get her to pay attention to him. However, none of his usual wooing tricks work, in part because Kendra is already wise to all of them, having seen his YouTube channel. At the end of the night, Harrison tracks Kendra down to offer an apology (Masika's number). Kendra accepts, and invites Harrison to meet up with her the next time she's back in California, revealing that that ''had been her master plan all along! Harrison is surprised, but charmed, and agrees to see her. Your Character Your Character became fast friends with Harrison when he joined your entourage. He often invites your character to join him in his crazy antics, teaching them the various Rules he's learned about how to have a good time. Harrison's Rules of Awesome * Rule #1: Every awesome night starts at O'Dooley's. * Rule #2: Always be ready. Any night could be the night of your life. * Rule #3: Don't get attached. * Rule #4: You don't get 100% of the numbers you don't ask for. * Rule #4*: Follow your heart. (*from Song's quest Ms. Right, most likely a typo) * Rule #5: Keep 'em guessing! * Rule #6: Tacos are awesome. Every awesome night ends at El Taco Loco. * Rule #7: Aim high! * Rule #8: If you want to be a VIP, ''act like a VIP. * Rule #8*: Never approach a hottie alone when you can approach with an awesome wingman... like me! (*from when Harrison is recruited, possibly a typo) * Rule #9: Never settle. * Rule #10: If you say you're gonna do something, you do it. * Rule #12: Stay hungry. * Rule #14: Never kiss and tell. * Rule #18: Don't get involved with a coworker... unless they're super hot. * Rule #27: If you've taken a limo so many times that it stops being awesome, take a more expensive limo. * Rule #29 When the spotlights on you, enjoy it like it's the last time. * Rule #32: Act like you own the place. * Rule #37: Always invite the guy in the gold tux. * Rule #44: Stay confident. * Rule #45: Always push yourself. Never get complacent. * Rule #46: Always leave your ex at home. * Rule #56: Think fast. Act faster. * Rule #57: If you're in love, just say it! Use your words. Or your lips. Whatever works. * Rule #59: If you got it, flaunt it. * Rule #63: Respect the game. * Rule #67: Make them ''want to start the convo. * Rule #73: Nobody touches the ride. * Rule #76: Keep your eye on the prize, but not literally. * Rule #77: In love and war, there ''are no rules. * Rule #78: Party all the way, or don't party at all. * Rule #87: Lead, and people will follow. * Rule #89: Remind your friends how much they mean to you. Preferably with money. * Rule #90: Make it work! * Rule #92: Always get her family on your side. * Rule #94: If you don't end every night by jumping off the Santa Monica pier, you're not doing it right. Quest Appearances * Greatest Night Ever * The Awards Show * The Oath of Friendship * Numbers Game * Box Office Battle * Bad Blood * Mr. Right * Revolutionary Road * Ms. Right * Page Before Beauty * Dance with the Devil * Hometown Hero * The Emmas * The Diamond Party * Three's a Crowd * Made-Up (optional, and only available if recruited) Trivia *He is most likely a parody of Barney Stinson from the TV show "How I Met Your Mother". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:A-Listers Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Male